mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Happy Hour
Category:Templates __ToC__ The Competition Rules Hi guys, I'm launching a competition that will last for one hour from Sunday 20th March, 2011, at 15:00 GMT/UTC (10:00 EST) until 16:00 (11:00). That aim of this is to get as many mainspace edits as possible in this hour! The rewards: *First place reward: 500 strawberries, 50 clicks, 50 Nebular Chrystals, 10 apples, 10 gypsum, 10 Cyrogentic Sleep Unit, 3 Items of choice, 1 pikeman/bowman *Second place: 250 strawberries, 25 clicks, 15 Nebular Chrystals, 5 apples, 1 hypnotic frequency machine *Third place: 100 strawberries, 10 clicks, 10 Nebular Chrystals, 5 apples, 1 beaver *Anyone who makes at least one productive edit: 10 strawberries, 5 Nebular Chrystals, 1 click, 1 apple The additional rules: * Edits must follow the policies laid out by MLNW. * Edits must not be spam edits. These will not be counted, and excessive use of them may disqualify you from the competition. ** General rules of thumb: *** Edits should change at least 10 characters. (As shown by the recent changes.) If your edit does change the article, but the removal and additions balance out on the RC - don't worry! - as long as I see you've changed 10 characters, it's fine. *** Spell/grammar/typo checking an article will count (even if you change fewer than 10 edits). *** Competitors may not edit the same article twice in ten minutes. This encourages you to use the preview button! * Kjhf's decision on an edit will be final. * Any edits made before or after Happy Hour will not be counted. But may still be charged. * Please sign your name on this forum to show you are competing. ** I will do an edit count of everyone before the competition starts. * The competition is open to MLNW users only. However, you may register on the day and sign here and still be eligible for the competition. Happy editing! 12:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sign ups I am competing. I am Dog4591 dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug (talk) 23:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) * 14:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC), edits, * -- 11:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC), edits, don't have time :| Comments I won't be available during Happy Hour (math lecture), but I have some suggestions: * Try throwing some Items in for first place. I can supply them, since I'm not really active on MLN. * MOAR PRIZES@@@@@@@@ (Everyone gets an Apple or a click or something.) * Remind everyone to specify their MLN name, so we can distribute the clicks! FB100Z • talk • 20:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I can supply 10 gypsums.-- 21:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I've delayed it until next Sunday so we can arrange for more stuff (and actually get people to sign up!) :) ::If you have more items to donate (I'll do the apples), feel free to reply back :D 09:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :hmm, I don't think 3 am works for me :-P 01:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :10:00 pm EST or 10:00 am EST? 19:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a 24-hour clock. 'Nuff said. FB100Z • talk • 20:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) does rollbacking spam edits count? 18:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :No because a) You're not improving the article (beyond what it was) and b) This can give way to abuse in people IP editing then reverting. 19:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I might be able to supply some items as well, since I've quit mln. 20:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) That was me not signed in. 20:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure... what can you give (feel free to add to the list above). 22:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ten characters? What? I think we should just manually review each edit and deem it productive or not, regardless of character count. On wikis, common sense prevails over math. FB100Z • talk • 22:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Just sent you (kjhf) some strawberries to use as rewards. 03:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Some? How did you have time to click that many up arrows xD 09:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Mouse Speed Ahead, It's a little program that does rapid clicking. 21:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Is this over or am I off by 12 hours? 15:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind wrong day. 15:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait till Early April, as daylight savings adjustments are going over in the next few weeks. 600 or 700 Zulu (UTC) Are probably the best times for me. With a preference for a Wednesday or Thursday. 21:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- I've suspended the competition due to lack of entrants. Can we vote on a day / time whereby we can have as many people as possible? 13:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC)